mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Talula Shippe
Talula Shippe (b. 13 March 2013) is a http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Muggleborn muggleborn witch from London, England and is the third and only magical child born to parents Valeria and Edgar Shippe. She is a first-year http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hufflepuff Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((OOC Note: Other than the "Rumor has it" section, the following information is not available to your character unless discussed through roleplay.)) =Before Hogwarts= Before Birth Talula is the third-born child to squib and muggle parents. Her father, Edgar, is from a long line of Slytherins; however for unknown reasons, his magical ability never surfaced. He was shunned and sent out into the muggle world to make a life for himself at the young age of 13, living in and out of foster care, until finally graduating from school and obtaining work as an office temp. He met Talula's mother, Valeria (nee Collins), while on assignment. Neither of them had stable jobs, yet were compelled to get married and start a family. They had two boys before having Talula, named Easton and Yorick, neither of which possesses magical ability. Growing Up Talula had a very happy childhood. Her brothers were both very protective towards her, and served as a buffer from any playground bullying. Both parents seemed intent on harvesting a tight knit family unit, since relationships with the extended family were unheard of. The household was on a tight budget, hovering just above poverty most of the time, but simple pleasures were found in the backyard and the annual trip to Alton Towers, where Talula discovered her inner adrenaline junkie. She was a tomboy through and through, always with skinned knees and elbows, though her mother did take advantage of the girl's sweet tooth to get her in the kitchen from time to time. First Sign of Magic The discovery of Talula's magical ability appeared very late in her childhood. For her tenth birthday, she assisted in creating a blueberry cake with her mother and was responsible for adding the blue food coloring. Somehow, the properties of the coloring magnified so that all who sampled the cake at her party turned blue from head to toe. The Ministry was alerted to the situation and arrived at the party to counter the spell and to wash muggles' minds of the occurrence. Talula was then taken aside by her father and learned the secrets of her heritage. By the end of the year her paternal grandmother Hestarina Shippe was in contact with the family. Although her relationship with her estranged son was terse, the woman was determined to connect with her grandchild and harness the legacy of her family in the wizarding community. In the summer of 2024, Hestarina invited Talula to stay with her near Brighton Beach in efforts to educate the girl on the wizarding world. Talula's parents acquiesced, and so the young girl said goodbye to everything she knew. =At Hogwarts= Train and Sorting Arriving in King's Cross station, Talula kissed her nan goodbye. She was left with the lingering advice to "stick to those dressed in green", as Hestarina Shippe's hope for her granddaughter was that she would be sorted into Slytherin. However, Talula failed at fulfilling her nan's wish, finding herself in a cab with other first years who were wondering along with her into which house they'd be sorted. This is where she met Casey Champion and Olivia Sioux, who would ultimately both be sorted into Ravenclaw. Reeling with energy, Talula chatted up her cab mates throughout the entire train ride, having missed spending time with kids her age. As they arrived at the boats to take them across the Black Lake, Talula started to worry. She had no idea what house she belonged to and, no matter how much her nan pushed for a particular one, her mind refused to settle. The Sorting Hat welcomed them with a song that detailed which attributes gave credence to each house, and Hufflepuff seemed to resonate with her. Under the Hat, she started to sob, eyeing the Slytherin table with terror, knowing she was not particularly ambitious as her nan had hoped. Without question the hat placed her in Hufflepuff, sensing her fears and desires. First Year So far the school year has been about learning hard lessons. During their first free weekend, Talula and her friend Mari Sawyer snuck out to investigate the Forbidden Forest. Through use of the Four Point spell (the first spell that Talula cast successfully), they found their way to Hogsmeade. It was Talula's suggestion to investigate the Three Broomsticks and perhaps order some butterbeer, since an upcoming Potions project was to create their own recipe and neither girl had ever tasted it. Their adventure was cut short by a run in with Professor Chafferly, who docked 20 points each for their infraction and escorted them back to the castle. Ultimately the punishment from their head of house, Professor Priaulx, was revokation of privileges to attend Hogsmeade weekends for two months, which both gladly accepted. Further infractions, Priaulx told them via owl, would result in them missing the Halloween dance. =About Talula= Appearance Talula is of an average height for her age, with dark blonde hair that hugs her shoulders and light green eyes. Her skin is fair and freckled but oftentimes flushed from exertion. She enjoys adding a little personality to her wardrobe, and is usually seen carrying a messenger bag adorned with a variety of buttons. She prefers skirts to slacks when it comes to her uniform, but is more comfortable in jeans and shorts when the situation calls for casual wear. At night she's typically spotted running around in a yellow oversized and hooded onesie. Personality At first glance Talula appears to be a well-mannered young lady, thoughtful and kind to others. She has an eagerness to build and maintain strong relationships with people, even the occasional friendly rivalry. Mostly, though, she is dead set on making and keeping friends. On average she performs fairly well in her classes, with Flying, History, and Ancient Studies being her strong areas of study. However, she is terrible at Potions and Magical Theory. Talula is a bit of a copycat as she sometimes doesn't trust her own ability to express herself. She is still feeling out her place in the world and so takes on the ideas and sayings of her closer friends as a result. She also has a very active lifestyle and visits the pitch every morning to jog or to practice flying. Likes Talula is a true adrenaline junkie with an appreciation for roller coasters and amusement parks. She excels at flying and attributes this to her fearlessness. She loves the colors pink and cyan, and her favorite snack is chocolate frogs. Fears Talula is terrified of her own developing feelings towards boys and can be exceptionally awkward around those she fancies. She is also afraid of rejection from her peers. =Relationships= Friends * Marianna Sawyer * Abigail Grace Bluetooth * Casey Champion * Olivia Ella Sioux * Matt Warren Idols * Sila Warrington * Aisling Rose Opal Jones * Upton Zero * Nazir Rhodes-Lescher Enemies and Rivals * Allison Williams * Garrett Owen McNeil =Miscellaneous= Rumor Has It "Did you hear about those two Hufflepuff firsties who snuck into Hogsmeade their first weekend? They went straight to the Three Broomsticks and got busted by a professor right away. Sounds like they won't be seeing Hogsmeade again until it snows." "I heard Talula got her head stuck in a cauldron on the first day of Potions. How is that even possible, anyway?" "Someone told me she was making eyes with Matt Warren in Herbology. Good thing his best friend Tom Morgan wasn't there; I heard he hates her, and the two boys fight all the time about her getting in the way of their friendship." "I don't know why she carries that big stick everywhere, but someone told me she named it Nigel. Someone's taking their homework too far." Behind the Scenes Talula was created by player Talula Shippe for Second Life's Mischief Managed RP in the summer of 2015. She was introduced to the roleplay through an OOC friendship with Essa Nazari's player, and engaged in some scenes at the Brighton Beach sim. However, real life and other roleplays intervened and Talula wasn't available to attend during the school year. She rerolled Talula in August of 2017 so that she could enter Hogwarts anew as a first year. Talula has been role playing in Second Life since 2009, creating and maintaining an array of characters in mostly high fantasy and science fiction sims. Her greatest joy in role play is the development of character through research, making MMRP ideal with its abundance of source material; her second greatest joy is the opportunity to B.S. at length. When not role playing, Talula enjoys saving her friends from gacha addictions, practicing avatography, and giving her RL dog Kismet a good scratch behind the ear.